starseasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Asurantet
Overview Ashrun, also known as the Slaughter King or the Burning God is the Aetherial God of Hate, War, Wrath, Murder, Destruction, Fear, Terror, Pain and Suffering, due to this her domain is seen to cover the most primal and violent of all basic sentient emotions and is fed by every dark, vicious impulse which taints the minds of mortals from something as simple as the urge to strike a perceived foe to acts as extravagent as genocide or torture. This massive and ever flowing resevoir of emotions is part of what makes her one of the most (questionably the most) powerful of the Outsiders and as such her followers are often amongst the most plentiful and readily active, often taking the role of great warriors or butchers to better embody the raw, physical desire for carnage their god thirsts for. This bloodlust however often comes at a great cost as those who follow the Path of Blood and Iron must also seek martial perfection, turning the act of slaughter into an artform lest they suffer the ire of their parton god and be cut down by their enemies. The Name Ashrun is derived from the First Born Dialect word Asurantet, meaning "Screaming Hatred" or "Bleeding One" Ashrun is the Burning God, The Blood Drinker, The King of Chains. She is violence incarnate, the never ending need to destroy and the uncontrollable Bone and Fire Cult of Ashrun Manifestation Rivalry Realm of Blood and Iron Iron Ring Mountains Encircling the darkened realm of the Slaughter King sits a series of mountains, massive beyond comparison as they stretch skyward at proportions beyond the scope of conventional reality. These massive bulwarks act as the first line of defence for Ashrun's territories, detering even the most stalwart of invaders as from their gaping metallic peaks putrid clouds of smoke composed of the sickening screams of the slaughtered dead spew forth into the air, causing the skies to convulse as webs of lightning and burning bile rain down. Meanwhile as the sky above reaths with barely contained force, the ground churns as molten red iron boils within the ground, forming great torrents as it splits the earth and bleeds down the mountainside, creating metallic bastions within the hollows as its flow ebs and seals only to be reborn anew somewhere else across the the great Iron Rings. : Hell Forges : Down beneath the great Iron Mountains, buried within the impossibly proportioned caverns at their bases sit the Hell Forges, these massive industrial complexes feed the ever hungry warmachine that is Ashrun's reality as the weak and frail are fed to the ever hungry Blood Furances, stoking the hellish flames which burn eternally, giving life to the red iron of the earth and feeding the beating heart of the mountains with their molten blood. From this red iron are forged the frameworks of all the daemonic weapons and machines of the Slaughter Kings aresenal, each weapon itself poured into the screaming frame of a forge bound daemon and then ripped from their burning flesh as their souls are bound to the material of their new prison. :: Pits of Hate :: When the forging is done the newly crafted daemon weapons are cooled and tempered in the ever overflowing Pits of Hate, grand basins carved from the still living flesh of those who have failed in their duties to the forge and so are condemned to endless suffer as they are bound together, filling the Pits with their ever boiling blood as the detritus of the forge bound is cast into them as well as the refuse of the furnaces. This mixture of suffering, rage, hate and loathing churns within the pits, slowly tainting each blade tempered and leading to the Burning Touch which all Ashrun forged weapons possess, driving any wounded by such a weapon to slowly be driven made with uncontrollable and agonizing hate. Rivers of Blood From the Hell Forges, and the overflowing waters of the Pits of Hate come great crimson rivers like arterial paths stretching from the outermost portions of the lands to the core, each river pulsing with a dark tide as an inaudible and unimaginable heart beats somewhere far beyond. Within these rivers the run off of the forges mixes and flows, the raw emotions of the damned devouring each other in unrestrained hatred until finally from the unwanted, new life rises and screams its first terribly breath. It is births such as these that gives rise to most of the daemons which fill the Realm of Blood, each tornmented soul forged from the cycle of death and misery, rising from the ashes of its own former life to live anew as an entity reforged to better serve however it should be mentioned that should a daemon linger too long at the shore of the rivers, others will rise to devour it, each life feeding of the next to become stronger. Sea of Hate At the terminus of all the Rivers of Blood and at the heart of the Realm of Blood lays the Sea of Hate, an incredible portal of undefinable size which is locked within an ever constant state of turmoil as endless storms rage above, driving the boiling tides to convulse and thrash as great funnels of agonizing liquid rises up, forming bloody cyclones which tear apart the weak and unweary. Those strong enough to survive such a place take the form of great leviathans of iron and flesh, their twisted forms acting as a larval form to something greater as they continually hunt and devour all that enters their realm. : Red Mountain : Sitting at the heart of the Sea of Hate is the epicentre of all violence in the cosmos, a jagged mountain of bleeding iron which appears as much fortress as natural land mass. Wtihin this impenetrable keep sits the inner sanctum of Ashrun who observes her realm from the buried depths, the great heart of the mountain itself hollow as its walls reach like a spire upwards and echo with the cries of the Maelstrom as the discarded souls of the dead rain down from the swirling mass of Aether. Here the great leviathans of the Sea of Hate come and are forged into the Great Daemons of their master, their flesh stripped away by the many servants of the Slaughter King that stand in service of their lord while she sits atop her throne, her hatred kept barely contained by the ever flowing blood which pours over and through her armoured form. :: Burning Throne :: The seat of Ashrun and her prison, it is a massive red iron throne carved in the bones of the greatest beasts of destruction ever born, here the blood waters of the Sea of Hate flow never ending, pouring down through the viciously carved aquaducts onto the Slaughter King as the fires of her hatred and hunger for violence turn them to mist. This mist then rises from the Red Mountains spires, billowing into the air and spreading across the land as well as the Maelstrom itself, spreading the purest form of malice across all of time and space Demons Greater Burning One Lesser Unfleshed Blood Hounds Corruption